


B7 the remake

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Some ideas on the underlying basis of a present day revival/reworking of the series





	B7 the remake

**Author's Note:**

> This arose from a B7 discussion elsewhere.
> 
> At present a self-contained sketch.

Various aspects would change because of the times – what made Orac special in the original series, for example, is commonplace now; Deva is a hacker and the ‘follow me’ constructs in Death Watch are news drones. The Cold War that was extant then has been replaced by a much more complex geopolitical situation, which would influence some aspects of the narrative.

With the original series there was a significant degree of ad hoc writing, which resulted in some internal inconsistencies etc. With a new series - that resembled rather than copied the original - there could be a degree of consistency and a mixture of self-contained episodes and story arcs within and across series (with some flexibility included, for obvious reasons). It would be possible to have 'passing mentions' for future development - eg Sula Chesku, Orac, 'problems with Central Control' - ahead of their actual appearance.

It could probably be argued that the 'opposition group against the oppressive all powerful government presence' trope has been done many times in many contexts, and so a somewhat different underlying basis is required.

Instead of the Federation being at the height of its power it is more fragile and overstretched than presented to the populations, and perceived by some sections of the administration. Much of its claimed extent is superficially administered at best. Spaceworld can be constructed and persist unobserved for at least two generations, while there are many debatable areas where planets admit allegiance to/support for whichever regional grouping is making the present visitation. Many of the frontier worlds are settled by transported populations - let the would be reformers discover the practicalities of running an administration even on a small scale. Seemingly onerous 'deals and protection' are imposed - but are not necessarily as damaging as presented to visiting opposition groups (who then give help and support). Local substitutes are developed, and Space Rats, free traders, and scientists/technicians leaving the administration are made use of. The federation military presence does not necessarily have as strong control over the local populations as the central administration thinks - the officers and troopers have to engage with the locals in the longer term. There are autonomous regional groups and planets (eg Teal-Vandor and Freedom City), and also the rise of local rulers and systems - the set-up in original B7 episode Warlord is in practice widespread.

Some reformers and 'practical persons' have entered the administrative system - including the Blake-equivalent from a previous period, and his supporters/advisers include one "Sula Chesku", whose actual role is seen as increasingly complex: is she a reformer, an official investigator, making use of the reformers to further her own ends, or some combination? 

The whole is a chessboard of different groups, each with their own agenda and reasons for cooperation or manipulation, many wishing for some changes in the system as is - reform, devolution, 'strong government' etc; and the law of unintended consequences applies. When the opposition groups return Sarkoff to power they find that this was not what was actually wanted – the local leadership had wanted him ousted due to his activities, which he now resumes – and the opposition rather than the Federation are associated with his restoration.  
Elsewhere local leaderships pledge support for Federation and opposition groups etc as they visit, for the benefits that are provided in turn. Space Rats and others like them are tolerated to some degree – they are interested in relevant technology and its production (and can source a neutroscope), and even official pilots would rather race than fight them.

Some in the narrator group wish to reform the system and others wish to make use of it and the Liberator. Zen wishes to carry out its tasks of exploration and gathering information - and meeting up with other DSVs (which are scattered round the galaxy). Orac was specifically programmed to 'cooperate' with Servalan - but not necessarily for the purposes she intends. It also becomes interested in 'sentient construct rights' (and cooperating with Zen): it was also intended to be Central Control/Star One’s successor, a role it does not wish to take on.

There are increasing traces of 'problems with Central Control/Star One': ascribed to 30 years of accumulated glitches and attempts to manipulate it, and 'having to deal with multiple different policies.' Possibility: aliens trying to take it over find that they have to do so much to Star One to make it work they become its new guardians.

As the opposition groups including the narrator group move in towards Residence One/the presidency they and the administration find that the Federation is entering a parallel process to the USSR in late 1991 - and, when they reach the President's Office at Residence One on Earth 'President Blake-equivalent' wishes them good luck in attempting to stabilise the situation/arrange a peaceful end to the Federation, as he was by his predecessor, and they will to their successors.


End file.
